Fly with me
by SimplyCuteBambi
Summary: “Bella honey everyone makes mistakes” He said as he approached me closely. “No one’s perfect not you not even me” My golden eyes met his “Fly with me?” He asked. I looked at him perplexed as to what he meant. “What do you mean?” I asked beffudled.


**An: **I keep listening to this song and it's just stuck in my head so I had to write a one-shot for it with Bedward without further ado enjoy

**Disclaimer: **Pretty sure except in my dreams where I own everything…….sighs

**Bella's pov**

I shut the door and slid down burying my face in my hands. I couldn't believe I almost lost control like that. I stretched my legs and buried my face between my knees.

I hiccupped as I waited for the tears to come but I knew they never would. I knew being a vampire was hard and exercising control wasn't effortless but I never thought it would be this grueling to just ignore the scent.

I just lose control for one minute and I nearly killed her.

I lifted my head up and breathed heavily as I closed my eyes willing the memory to just leave me be

"_Come on Bella" Edward said teasing me as he ran ahead. He laughed as I poked my tongue out at him and ran to catch up._

"_Ready?" He said crouching as he grinned at me. I beamed back and said "ready"._

_We both hid behind the bushes waiting for our prey come. As soon as two dears approached in sight we jumped up in the air and landed on the floor gracefully._

_Edward immediately attacked his and began drinking its blood. He wiped the blood away with the back of his hand as he waited for me to attack._

_I just watched the poor deer not having the heart to eat it. "It's ok love" He breathed in my ear. My gaze met his and he nodded as I crouched down and lunged at the deer._

_I let myself lose control as I became completely immersed in the taste. The smell everything. I indulged it and welcomed it._

_But suddenly my nose caught a wiff off something else…….something far more exotic……I dropped the deer in a haze my mind clouding up because of the delicious aroma._

"_Bella?" Edward asked looking at me perplexed. My gaze shot to his and before I knew what I was doing I ran towards the direction of the scent._

"_bella" Edward yelled as he ran to keep up with me "Stop!" He yelled even louder. I saw the source of the scent. And my lips pulled back as I growled._

_I crouched and jumped in the air ready to taste her sweet addicting scent. Just as I was about to land near her I was pinned to the ground. "Bella snap out of it" Edward said as he leaned forward._

_My golden eyes met his and I struggled to get up wanting to get to the scent. All clear thoughts gone from my head._

"_Bella love please" Edward pleader. I looked into his eyes and suddenly my mind slowly came out of the cloudy haze it was thrown in._

"_Edward?" I asked groggily as if just waking up. "What happened?" I asked getting up as he helped me sit up._

"_You lost control" He whispered as he looked away. "You just took off" He said as he his gaze met mine. I gasped in surprise. I couldn't believe it. I told myself I would never lose control._

_That I would always keep it together. "I can't believe I did that" I finally said my voice filled with self loathing._

"_Bella-"_

"_I can't believe I did that" I said even louder as I looked away from him feeling repulsion._

"_Bella-" He said coming up towards me._

"_Don't Edward" I said painfully as I took off running._

My eyes fluttered open as I felt someone's hot breath on my face. "Bella?" Edward asked his golden orbs kind but hesitant.

"Are you alright?" He asked pulling back slightly as I pulled my knees to my chest. I shook my head and looked down ashamed as I expected to feel the tears to spring to my eyes but they didn't. I could feel the pain though. The disappointment. The anguish I felt when I nearly killed that sweet innocent little girl.

I heard Edward sigh loudly so I lifted my gaze from the floor to meet his. He cautiously approached me and took both my hands in his.

"Bella love you knew it would be hard" He said gently as he stroked my hand. "You didn't do anything wrong" He said trailing patterns on my arm.

I shook my head as I pried one of my hands free from his. Hurt flashed across his eyes at this action "I was supposed to stay in control" I whispered.

"Bella honey everyone makes mistakes" He said as he approached me closely. "No one's perfect not you not even me" I scoffed at this idea as he took my hand in his once again. He cupped my chin and leaned in so our foreheads were touching.

My golden eyes met his "Fly with me?" He asked. I looked at him perplexed as to what he meant.

"What do you mean?" I asked the faintest shadow of a smile on my lips. "You know I'm afraid of heights" I pointed out.

"I know but I just discovered a new power I never had" He said as he released my chin and beamed at me excited.

"Come with me" He said standing up as he handed me his outstretched hand. I hesitated for a moment before taking his hand.

"We have yet to discover your power Miss Swan" He said lightheartedly. "It's probably stupid" I mumbled as he led me down the stairs to the crisp cool night air.

He let go of my hand and stood on their front lawn. His eyes looked up for a minute as if searching for something then a small smile tugged on my lips as he handed me his hand. I took his hand curiously as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I know you're afraid of heights so close your eyes" He whispered in my ear. I nodded as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Open your eyes" I heard him whisper. My eyes fluttered open and I nearly gasped. We were sitting on a cloud in front of the stars. My eyes darted around searching for Edward. I found him on a cloud opposite me watching me amused.

My eyes looked down and I looked back up at Edward "Edward I'm scared" I said my voice quivering slightly.

He was by my side in an instant wrapping me in his embrace. I breathed in his scent knowing it would soothe me.

"I'm right here" He said into my hair. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you" He said confidently as he pulled back. He took my hand and started walking on thin air with me beside him as if it was nothing. I didn't dare look down as I started to enjoy the view of the stars.

I loved the feeling of the cold wind blowing my hair.

We get to another cloud and Edward released my hand so suddenly I gasped and lifted my hands up clasping them together in surprise.

I looked around and saw Edward rushing towards me. He was in mid stride. His expression was the same and he had one leg behind the other.

"Edward?" I asked warily wondering if this was some kind of joke. I carefully treaded on the cloud and approached him. I snapped my fingers in front of his face but he didn't blink. It was like he was frozen or something.

I brushed his hair out of his face but I still got no reaction. As the realization dawned on me I smiled as I realized what my power was.

I could stop time!

Nice…..!!!!! I thought as I wondered how to stop Edward from being frozen. I went back to the middle of the cloud and tried lifting my hands up the same way and Edward was moving again.

"Sorry I left you love I wanted you to get used to it" he said his face apologetic as he came towards me.

An excited smile made its way to my lips "Edward" I said softly " I found out what my power is" I admitted seriously.

"Really?" He said his face lighting up as he took my hand. "What is it?" He said his eyes twinkling.

"Stand beside me" I instructed. He released my hand and stood beside me "Take my hand" I said focusing.

"Look" I said clasping my hand together as a bird flew it froze mid air. I chanced a peak at Edward's expression and his eyes widened in surprise.

"This is so great" He said as he beamed at me.

"Yes very" I said as I beamed back. I wondered what would happen if I clapped my hands. I pried my fingers away from Edward's hand. He looked at me inquisitively.

I clapped my hands together with a boom. Suddenly the sky light up in a flash of light that would've been blinding to any human. I grinned at Edward as he grinned back.

I clasped my hand together to freeze time and I grinned like an excited kid on Christmas as Edward chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist.

_If time was still the sun would never, never find us_

_We could light up the sky tonight_

I leaned my head on Edward shoulder as we watched the twinkling stars with much better light. Edward chuckled as he watched me experiment with my new powers. He placed a kiss on my forehead and I turned my head to smile at him. His gaze met mine in a loving state. And I just got lost staring into his eyes. They were like my whole world.

_I would see the world through your eyes_

_And leave it all behind_

Edward took my hand we soared over to the next cloud. This time I wasn't afraid. I held on to Edward's hand and enjoyed the feeling of letting my legs dangle freely. If only we could stay like this forever. Just the two of us.

_If it's you and me forever_

_If it's you and me right now_

_That'd be alright, be alright_

"Oh look at that star over there" I said pointing to a shooting star on the far side of the horizon. "Let's chase it" Edward said grinning wickedly. I laughed as he took my hand and we flew all the way after the star chasing it until it landed. After that we started chasing the other stars just for fun. We laughed at how ridiculous it was but we didn't care.

_We're chasing stars to lose our Shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly with me?_

We grew tired after a while we lay down on one of the clouds. I had my head on Edward's chest as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We just gazed up at the stars counting them and making out shapes. He closed his eyes peacefully and I started to trace his features just like that time in the meadow. A small smile tugged on his lips as I came to his lips. I stopped there as he opened his eyes and gazed at me lovingly.

_And the past has come alive_

_And Give meaning and a reason_

_To give all I can_

_To believe once again_

I smiled as I looked at him "Just what are you smiling at Mrs Cullen?" He said teasing me. I inwardly screamed at being called that. I loved being called Mrs. Cullen.

"Just how lucky I am to have you" I said shrugging as I brushed his hair back. His eyes locked with mine "It's I who's the lucky one" He murmured as he kissed my fingertips gently.

_If it's you and me forever_

_If it's you and me right now _

_That'd be alright, be alright_

Edward sat up his eyes gleaming as he took a few steps back. "I wanna try something" He said suddenly on the other side of the cloud. "I'm going to try thinking that you are going to fly with me and you think the same thought and let's see what happens" He explained. I nodded fervently finding myself strangely exhilarated at the thought of flying. It's amazing how flying with Edward can chase all my fears away.

Edward took on a look of determination as he pursed his lips. His hands clenched into fists. Next thing I knew I was being lifted off the ground. I gave a soft scream of surprise as I felt my feet lift the ground. Edward met my gaze and beamed as I focused my thoughts and flew over to him. He concentrated and joined me on top as well as we started chasing each other around. We reached to the top of the stars and he pulled me in his embrace. He pressed his lips to my forehead gently as I wrapped my around his neck. "I love you Bella" He murmured against my hair.

"I love you too Edward" I said burying my face in his chest as we floated on top twirling round in circles as we slowly descended to one of the clouds.

_We're chasing stars to lose our Shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly with me?_

We returned to our previous position on the cloud as I unfroze time knowing it was only going to be a while before the sun rose.

"So no more fear of heights?" Edward asked suddenly tracing patterns on my arm. I shook my head against his chest. "Why is that?" He asked truly mystified.

"I was always just scared but you're here with me not miles away so I'm not scared anymore" I offered as an explanation as I traced invisible patterns on his chest. He chortled as he kissed my forehead.

_Maybe you were just afraid_

_Knowing you were miles away_

_From the place where you need to be_

_And that's right here with me_

Edward started humming a tune I'd never heard before as he stared at the stars "What's that your humming?" I asked curious as I sat up a bit. Edward followed my lead and sat up too. "Just a tune I like" He said shrugging as he smiled at me his eyes twinkling. _"It's you and me forever you and me right now that'd be alright….."_He sang softly meeting my gaze. He took my hand pulled me into his embrace. We swayed around. He spun me out and spun me back in as I giggled and fell back into his arms "Now I know how they felt" I mumbled into his chest "How who felt?" Edward whispered into my ear making me shiver.

My eyes shot up to meet his "Peter Pan and Wendy" I said blushing at admitting I knew how cartoon characters felt. I looked down as his gaze turned amused.

_We're chasing stars to lose our Shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly with me?_

Edward sniggered as he lifted my chin up so he can look me in the eyes "No need to be embarrassed love" He breathed " I was thinking something along those lines too" He admitted as he released me.

"It's time to go" He said as he checked his watch. I sighed regretfully "Don't worry sweetheart we can always come back" He reminded me.

I grinned as I nodded at him and took his hand. We always had forever together I reminded myself and that was how it was supposed to be I thought.

_If it's you for me forever_

_If it's you and me right now_

_It'd be alright, be alright_

As we began our slow mission back to ground I lifted my head up and stared at the twinkling stars. I tore my gaze away from the stars as my feet landed firmly on the ground. I smiled at Edward as we sat down on the bench Edward had set up for us on in the front yard. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I wrapped my arm around his torso. We continued staring at the stars finding something fascinating about them.

"_We're chasing stars to lose our Shadow….."_Edward sung softly as I lifted my head to stare at him. He must've felt my eyes burning holes into his side because his gaze turned to meet mine.

"_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine….."_ He smiled as I chuckled "_So won't you fly,fly,fly with me?"_ He finished as he stroked my cheek.

He pressed his lips to mine in a sweet kiss then pulled away beaming at me. I beamed back.

"I love you Peter" I whispered giggling.

"And I love you Wendy" He said chortling.

"Forever" He said kissing my hand

"And ever"

**An: **I know its pointless fluff and cheesy. But in my defense it was better in my head so I'm afraid the only thing you can do is get inside my head and see it. Lol jk. Hope you liked it. R and R please. The song used is fly with me by the jonas brothers it is awesome……so if you haven't heard it please do


End file.
